knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Valkyrie
This page belongs to Ash Witherspoon! Helena Valkyrie '(???, ???) is the High Priestess of Hades, as well as a reincarnated Demigoddess once known as Juniper, who was a daughter of Zeus and the Valkyrie, Helena. She is Hades`s most trusted warrior and is their personal Commander. She is known as ''Brynhildr, a testament to her immense strength as a Valkyrie/God Demigoddess. She is given the status of a Goddess by Zeus and becomes the Goddess of Angels, Prophecy, Tears, and Purity. Helena is the main character in the fanfiction: Saint Seiya: Purity of an Angel. Personality and Background Helena of the Underworld was introduced by Masami Kurumada in vol.3 of his manga/graphic novel. Helena was introduced as a Valkyrie/God Demigoddess, but her role as the High Priestess of Hades was not revealed until something happened that caused her status to be revealed. Helena has the strongest physic abilities and is able to manipulate them to such a point. Hades noted that at one point, she gained feathery-white wings and her physic abilities strengthened to the point where she could use her physic abilities to do such things as psychokinesis, telepathy, teleportation. Helena is very naive, to the point where the minor Gods of Hades can trick or manipulate her. However, she has a pure depth of knowledge on the attacks of the Gold Saints, and is the very record keeper of the Underworld even Pandora bows to her in her dominion which she rules over: the Archives of the Underworld. She has cataloged and recorded every single Holy War since Ancient Times. Even Aries Mū was wary of her, because she recorded every single attack of the Gold Saints of the past, making her a dangerous foe as she knows how to counter every single attack they throw at her, including Athena Exclamation. Thantos, Hyponos, and the other minor Gods of Hades try not to get on her bad side for fear of being struck with her physic abilities. Pandora views her as a little sister, adorable and is very protective of her as she would put her life on the line to save Pandora. Hades is very wary of invoking her true wrath in fear that she would call down lighting and strike him, which she has done before. Other Gold Saints dare not invoke her true anger and wrath for fear of being eliminated without remorse by Helena. The Gold Saints from the 15th Century mention her as a beloved person who Pandora and Hades were very protective over, and never dared to let her go outside without guards for fears of Helena being abducted. Aquarius Degel and Scropio Kardia when they are pulled to the future and meet their 20th Century Counterparts are horrified to find out that Helena is still alive and helping Athena, unlike in their time where she fought directly against them. When they learn, she is now devout-fully protecting her two direct descendants who are also Gold Saints, the two Gold Saints are even more horrified. Sasori Kido, and the Bronze Saints sit back and enjoy the show. Throughout the manga and anime series, Helena is the one the 108 Spectors would go to, even the Three Judges of Hell would go to her to get information on their enemies. In her legend, it was said that her tears, believed to be the tears of a Saint would heal people and bring them back from the dead. She was sought off by people because of this, and turned to Hades for protection after a mob of humans nearly killed the Demigoddess in their quest to gather 1/3 of her tears to heal their family members. It is revealed by Pisces Albafica that her tears bring even Gold Saints to the brick of death, making her a effective fighter against the Gold Saints of Athena. At the end of the Lost Canvas, Helena is seen dissapearing again from Hades`s arms and smiling gently at him, before her body is gone and only her last words are heard. Biography '''Early years Saint Seiya: Episode G Helena is initially mentioned when Taurus Aldebaran quietly mentions the High Priestess of the Underworld, which happens to be Helena. Leo Aiolia, and Aries Mū who happened to be nearby commented on her abilities calling her a literal force of nature, which causes the other Gold Saints to snort, have a indifferent expression (Aquarius Camus), or roll their eyes. Saint Seiya: Heroes Arise ' When the current Gold Saints enter the realm of the Underworld, Helena arrives to stop them. Her raw power is enough to stop them in their tracks, however when Athena appears Helena hesitates. That one moment costs Helena her life, as she is killed by two Athena Exclamations. However, Hades arrives and revives Helena with one wave of his hand. She then captures and defeats the Gold Saints, with Hades killing Athena. Later, she reveals to Hades that she is going to die soon, before her body crumbles into dust and she vanishes into nothing leaving Hades sobbing on the floor, mourning her death. Techniques and Abilities While Helena is depicted as a pacifist throughout the first half of the series, she is an extremely capable and powerful fighter when the situation demands so. Not only is the Demigoddess built with two offensive and one defensive attacks, she is also a master of various psychic techniques. From basic teleportation to advanced telekinesis, Helena is revered as the original psychic user among even those outside of Hades`s army. * '''Divine Wind '(神風, Kamikaze): Helena focuses wind into her cupped hands, using her physic abilities to make the wind become more sharper with edges made of sharp winds that can slice apart her opponents. This is her most powerful offensive attack, and is her one attack that she falls back on the most because of the power and destruction of it. This attack`s edges are said to be as tough as the materials of God Cloths, and is superior in defensive capabilities to Mu`s Crystal Wall. Her Divine Wind can turn the battlefield into a torrent of small hurricanes, shake the earth, and even tear people and landscape apart with one motion of Helena`s fingers. As this attack has both offensive and defensive capabilities, this attack is considered to be the most dangerous of her arsenal of attacks. The strength of her Divine Wind, is based on Helena`s cosmos level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all but Helena's mentor who taught her the technique, the Olympian Goddess Aura Borealis. * 'Divine Wind: Hammer of the Divine Borealis '(神聖な実のハンマー, Shinseina mi no hanmā): A variation of the technique '''Divine Wind, which forms wind around Helena`s weapon. This attack is used to hit something far away. * Andromeda Nebula '(アンドロメダ星雲, ''Andoromeda Seiun): This is a combination attack with Andromeda Shun`s Nebula Chain that gathers the power of the Andromeda Nebula which appears in the night sky, and releases it in a wave of a physic and star power. It requires both users to burn their Cosmos to the ultimate limits they place on their power. This attack nearly drains of their Cosmos, and is not one that either user prefers to use. * '''Unmeasurable Cosmos: Compared to many of her fellow Spectors, Helena is blessed with a cosmos magnitudes more powerful then them, making her a formidable enemy and not a Demigoddess who is easy to kill. She is able to maintain a technique without as much as sweating and is capable of using repeated high-requirement techniques that use a lot of her cosmos. * Star Power: Star Power is definally one advantage to being a Demigod of Demigoddess, as this is power they inherit from their godly parents, this is what gives them their immortality and their other qualities that make them stand out from normal humans. * Summoning Techniques: Helena is capable of summoning her allies to her side in the speed of light, and is capable of summoning animals, her war steed, as well as her Surplice. * Immense Strength: Out of all the Demigods and Demigoddesses, Helena is the only one who can rival Hercules, also a Demigod child of Zeus in strength. Her strength is to shake the very earth itself and she is called the Demigoddess who can shake the Earth, a fitting title considering what she can do in battle. * Blindness: Even though she is blind, Helena is capable of seeing even without being able to see. She can sense the Cosmos of any Saint, Spector, Gods, and Demigods and Demigoddesses without having the ability of seeing with her eyes. Hades has noted that Helena does not need her eyes, and prefers using her Cosmos to guide her everywhere. * Archery: Despite being blind, Helena is the best archer in Hades`s ranks and is able to accurately shoot without even using her Cosmos. If she wanted, she could take down an animal in the dark without asking the Spectors around her to tell her where the enemies are. * Weapon Mastery: Due to her training to be become a Saint of Athena, she is capable of wielding every medieval weapon known to man. Her archer skills are top-notch, making her a trouble to get around when she is aiming an arrow straight in your face. * Immense Durability: Despite being a prominently-based magic user, she is capable of taking heavy damages and grave injures to her body from a fight with a Gold Saint, and still be able to survive. Even Hades, noted that her durability was something to be wary of, as she could get a grave wound to her chest and still survive. * Battle Instincts: As she was practically raised on the battlefield, Helena had her battle instincts hammered into her since she was a young child, and is capable of dodging even the fastest punch as shown when she threw Aquarius Degel into the air, and tossed him into a building before he could even counteract her. In addition to all of these techniques, Helena is also blessed with the speed of light that all Demigods due to their mastering over the 8th sense. She can also teleport her own body or any object at will at anytime, even during the midst of battle. The will of steel she possesses is one thing that makes her a powerful fighter. Surplice, Star and Name * V''alkyrie Surplice'' Valkyries are the sworn warriors of the Norse King of Gods, known as Odin. They were female warriors who carried the souls of warriors they deemed honorable to enter the halls of Vahalla, a place where fallen warriors would go before the final battle against evil. They were symbols of war and were often referred to as "War Goddesses". Valkyries appear in many tales originating from Norse Mythology, with the most famous Valkyrie being Brynhildr who murdered her lover to gain revenge for his betrayal of her, by cheating on her with another woman. They live in the land of the Gods and were enemies of Loki`s Wolves, and Helena Goddess of the Dead. * Celestial Sopdet Star From the times of Ancient Egypt, Helena`s Star originates from the Egyptian Goddess Sopdet, who is also known as "Sirus". * Name In Greek Myth, Helena was the daughter of Zeus, Greek King of the Olympians, and Nemesis the Olympian Goddess of Revenge. She was the sister to the Dioscuri; Castor and Polydeuces who were twin deities, and sons of Zeus. When she was younger, Theseus attempted to carry her off but her brothers rescued her from Theseus. Clytemnestra is her sister and the wife of Agamemnon with Helena referring to both of them as traitors. She had suitors that came from every part of Greece, and she chose Menelaus, Agamemnon’s younger brother. During a time where Menelaus was absent, Helena fled to Troy with King Priam`s son; Paris. After Paris fell in battle, Helena married his brother Deiphobus, whom she betrayed to Menelaus when Troy was subsequently captured. Menelaus then came to rescue her, and returned with her to Sparta where they lived for the rest of their lives until their deaths. After death, Helena and her lover Menelaus separated due to wanting to purse different paths. Among the Spectors, Helena is ranked more higher than Pandora but does not gloat about her position. Pandora respects Helena and the power she holds, as well as wishing that she could be the lover of Helena. Previous Incarnations As revealed by Masami Kurumada in his current work Saint Seiya Next Dimension, Minos' incarnation in the 18th century was known as Valkyrie Juniper. Juniper is identical to Helena in personality only, sharing the same Griffon surplice and title as the High Priestess of Hades. In Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas,also authored by Masami Kurumada, the specter of Valkyrie is the same Helena of the original Saint Seiya manga. She battled Pisces Albafica, the previous incarnation of Pisces Aphrodite. Helena is honorable unlike her fellow Spectors, and cares deeply about her fellow Spectors seeing them as family. According to the Gold Saints, Helena is considered to be the most unlikely person you would consider a Spector. Hades even mentioned that Helena is very naive and believes lies easily, so all the Gold Saints have to do is manipulate her. As such, the three Judges of Hell guard her wherever she goes to protect her from liars, and manipulative people. Shion the Aries Saint mentioned that he was surprised to find out that Helena was the High Priestess of Hades`s army, believing Pandora to be the High Priestess. Trivia * Helena is described as an angel, contrary to her title as the High Priestess of Hades`s Army. Category:Reincarnation Category:Demigod Category:Goddess Category:Ash Witherspoon Category:Specters Category:Priestess Category:Villains